Cosmetic compositions are supplemented with a powder from the viewpoint of producing an ultraviolet protective effect or the aesthetic appearance of the skin.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses that an external preparation for the skin in the form of an emulsion containing an optionally surface-treated metal oxide complex dispersed in an aqueous phase exerts color rendering properties or favorable improvement of appearance via makeup.
In response to a rise in health consciousness, particularly, dry skin consciousness, in recent years, there has been a demand for a cosmetic composition having a high moisturizing effect in addition to the aforementioned purposes.
As a skincare formula which exerts a high moisturizing effect, expectations have been placed on a cosmetic composition based on a layered α-gel (e.g., Non Patent Literature 1). The α-gel has a hydrated crystalline structure and has a lamellar structure. Most of horny layer intercellular lipids present in the stratum corneum, which is the outermost layer of the skin, assume this lamellar structure, and this structure suppresses invasion of a substance from the outside to the skin and water loss from the inside while the structure itself functions to retain moisture, thereby keeping the softness and smooth appearance of the skin.
For example, Patent Literature 2 discloses that a cosmetic composition containing a particular quaternary ammonium-type cationic surfactant, an amphipathic lipid, a dihydric or trihydric alcohol, a powder, and water has an α-gel structure and offers a non-sticky feel.
Patent Literature 3 discloses that a cosmetic comprising a lamellar liquid-crystal structure and/or a liposome as a backbone in which at least one of a pigment and a powder is incorporated into the lamellar liquid-crystal structure and a water-soluble active ingredient is incorporated into an aqueous phase portion of the liposome is excellent in skin barrier effect.    (Patent Literature 1) JP-A-2010-150164    (Patent Literature 2) JP-A-2006-36763    (Patent Literature 3) JP-A-2006-56851    (Non Patent Literature 1) J. Soc. Cosmet. Chem. Jpn. 46 (1) 25-32 (2012)